Raggamoffyn
These mysterious creatures are sentient scraps of cloth, leather, and metal of unknown origin. Some say that they are formed from the remnants of magical cloaks, boots, and weapons, when these are worn out and discarded. Others claim that vile sorcery and twisted magic is creating these animated creatures. Raggamoffyns prefer to fight by possessing a host. They do this by physically wrapping themselves around their target like cloth around a mummy. Physical Description: Most Raggamoffyns are composed mostly of strips and tears of leather and cloth magic items often with some nearly whole pieces of clothing such as a boot, belt, or hat as well. Rarely they are made almost entirely out of discarded magical ink. Either way when they are not wrapping themselves around a host creature, they maintain their forms by wrapping around the same magical energies that gave them life. These energies always take humanoid form, perhaps a hold over from the humanoid makers and users of the discarded magic items that make up their bodies. Society: Raggamoffyns are not very plentiful and most are not aware that there are others of their kind assuming they are the only one. As such they have not come together to form any sort of society. Although some Raggamoffyns are convinced they are not the only ones who exist and actively seek out others like them. In urban areas they thrive in rubbish heaps, alleys, and graveyards where they can often find bits of magic items to add to maintain themselves. Relations: Most who come across a Raggamoffyn regard it as a monster and attack it before the Raggamoffyn can explain itself. Due to this most Raggamoffyns are trepidatious of others. Alignment and Religion: The alignment of Raggamoffyns varies greatly from one to another. Some theorize that the previous users or even creators of their component parts are what help set the creature's disposition and sense of right and wrong. Some Raggamoffyns have found religion to help them come to terms with their seemingly purposeless existence. Others remain strictly agnostic choosing to forge their own purpose instead of trying to determine why they were created. Adventures: '''Raggamoffyns tend to stay near their place of 'birth' for a short time before eventually deciding to make their own way in the world. They take to the adventuring life very well, seeking new host creatures to maintain themselves. Raggamoffyn Racial Traits '''No Ability Score Bonuses or Negatives Raggamoffyn: Raggamoffyns are humanoids, with the Shapechanger subtype. Medium: Raggamoffyns are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Raggamoffyns have a base speed of 30 feet. Telepathic Senses: Raggamoffyns can’t speak or see, but can mentally sense the area within 60 feet, as per darkvision, and can speak telepathically. A Raggamoffyn can’t see anything beyond 60 feet. A Raggamoffyn must provide thought components for spells that normally require verbal components. It can use language-dependent abilities with its telepathy, but not abilities that depend on audible components. Enwrap: Raggamoffyns cam wrap themselves around people and use their deep connection magic to exert control over them. As a full-round action they can wrap around a medium or smaller-sized playable race. If the host fails a DC20 will save, the Raggamoffyn gains control over the host creature's body. Every 24 hours the host may attempt the save again. If the creature saves the Raggamoffyn may not attempt to Enwrap that creature again for another 24 hours. While enwrapping another creature the Raggamoffyn looses all of it's racial traits except for this one and it's Shapechanger subtype, and gains all of the racial traits of the host creature. If killed while enwrapping a creature both the Raggamoffyn and the host creature are killed. Languages: Raggamoffyn begin play knowing Common, but as they have no mouths, they cannot speak. They have telepathy with a range of 100 feet. Raggamoffyn with high Intelligence scores can choose any language except secret languages such as Druidic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew